


Mirror

by Anonymous



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This artwork is by @mizunoir for @satiricaldraperies. The prompt was "Mirror".
Relationships: Ariadne/Robert Fischer
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous, Eames' Stupid Cupid 2020





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatiricalDraperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/gifts).



> This artwork is by @mizunoir for @satiricaldraperies. The prompt was "Mirror".


End file.
